Trouble In Danville
by Mangaka Sapphire N
Summary: A normal day in Danville . . . That is, until Ferb hears something strangely familiar and has to call up an old friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! This is my second crossover, but my first crossover idea. I lost the original document that contained the very beginning, but as I wrote the new one, I remembered bits and pieces from it. However, I still changed it a bit from that beginning that only I knew. **_

_**Anyway, here's the first part of my story. Let me warn you, it starts out with the crossover theme song. **_

* * *

Special Episode - part 1:

There's 104 days of summer vacation,  
And school comes along just to end it.  
So the annual problem for our regeneration,  
Is finding a good way to spend it.  
Like maybe . . .

Meeting the Doctor or fighting the Daleks,  
Or climbing up the Torchwood Tower.  
Discovering something that shouldn't exist (What?!),  
Or giving a spider a shower.  
Surfing the time vortex, creating screwdrivers,  
That save you from the Cyberman's reign (Way to go!).  
Finding a fireplace, saving the planet, Earth,  
Or driving your companion insane! (Doctor!)

As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do,  
Once we answer the call (Allons-y!).  
So stick with us cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!)  
oooOOOooo

* * *

It started as any normal day. Well, as normal as you can get with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Phineas and Ferb were lying under the shady tree in their backyard, looking at the clouds through breaks in the branches. They already built a rollercoaster – twice – so they decided to do something different this time, as fun as rollercoasters are. Now if only they could find out what.

Phineas sighed, "Ferb, do you have any ideas? My mind is blank."

Ferb only shrugged in reply.

Phineas sighed again. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb looked at Phineas.

Phineas looked at Ferb, then said, "Man, I forgot it already."

Ferb sighed.

Suddenly, Phineas heard an unfamiliar sound. But to Ferb, it was a sound that was all too familiar. A mechanical voice that was too far to make out what it was saying, but what reached them sounded something like "e . . . e . . . t . . . !"

However, it wasn't the words that mattered as much as the voice. Okay, the words mattered a lot, but it wasn't the only thing that could determine what the mechanical robot really was.

"Hey, what's that?" Phineas asked. "Let's go check it out!" He started running toward the sound, but Ferb's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ferb shook his head. "W-well, okay, if you say so."

Ferb took his hand off of Phineas and took out his phone.

"Hey, Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

Ferb held his index finger up, signaling for Phineas to wait. Isabella came in through the gate, followed by Buford and Baljeet, and asked, "Whatchya doin'?"

"Shh," Phineas responded, "I think Ferb is calling someone."

"Well, who's he calling?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Shh," Ferb said. Then he turned back to the phone.

The rest of the gang waited in silence. Then, the person Ferb was calling finally seemed to pick up.

"Yes, it's been a long time," Ferb said. "Almost too long." They waited for a few times. Ferb seemed to hesitate, then said, "I think it might be better if you come here . . . Yes, I know, but this is urgent. They are, after all, you're greatest enemy . . . Yes, they are . . . Thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Buford asked.

"You'll see," Ferb replied.

A noise came from the inside of the house and Candace burst out the back door. "What are you two doing?!" Candace demanded.

"Well, right now we're waiting for Ferb's friend to come by," Phineas said.

"Hm," Candace said, looking at the gang. "Carry on," she added, taking out her phone. "Hey, Stace! Yeah, I know right? I mean, what on earth was he doing?"

Suddenly, a scraping, whooshing sound filled the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "What is that?" Candace asked.

"Who knows?" Phineas replied.

"Hm," Candace replied, "Stace, I'm gonna have to call you back."

An object slowly materialized under the tree and the noise stopped when it was fully there.

"Is that what I think it is?" Candace asked.

"Yes," Ferb replied, "A blue police box."

The door of the police box opened and a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a white shirt and brown tie underneath, along with red and white converse for shoes, stepped out.

"Hello, there. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace asked.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? And if anyone doesn't know for sure, that is the 10th Doctor. I'm probably going to be updating this weekly, as I'm also working on another crossover (DN Angel and Detective Conan/Case Closed. It's called The Phantom Thief Race) that's being updated daily. Since I was working on that one first, this one will be more like a secondary one, even though the idea for this one came first. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hello, Ferb! Long time no see, isn't it?" the Doctor said, "Always good to see an old friend after a hard time."

Ferb decided not to question about the hard time. It might ruin the Doctor's mood. "Yes, it is," he replied.

Suddenly, the sound of whirring wheels came very near and a strange metal machine came in through the gate. When the thing saw them, it shouted, "Exterminate!"

"F-F-Ferb," Candace said with a shaky voice, "What is that?"

"Danger!" Ferb responded.

"Quick everyone get inside!" the Doctor commanded, opening the police box's door.

"We're not all going to fit!" Candace yelled as a blue beam of light shot past her, making a burn mark on the fence and causing everyone to run toward the police box.

"Yes, there is!" the Doctor insisted, "Now come on!"

Once everyone was inside, the Doctor closed the door.

"Awesome!" Phineas said when he got inside the police box.

"Whoa," Buford said.

"Cool!" Isabella exclaimed.

"What?" Candace asked.

"How is that even possible?" Baljeet questioned.

"Timelord science," the Doctor replied. "It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas said, "Doesn't this remind you of that time when we went to see our star? Wasn't it the same with mission control?"

"Well, of course it was," the Doctor replied. "It's the same thing: Timelord science."

"What exactly is 'Timelord science'?" Candace asked.

"It's the science of the Timelords," the Doctor said as if it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"Okay, then, what are Timelords?" Candace rephrased her question.

"Timelords," Ferb replied, "are aliens that look human but have two hearts and come from the planet Gallifrey. The have time and space machines called Tardis's, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Oi, why are you freely telling someone about me without my permission?" the Doctor asked.

"I never said anything about you being a Timelord," Ferb shot back.

"So you're an alien?" Isabella asked.

"Cool!" Phineas replied.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," the Doctor replied, annoyed at himself for giving himself away, not that it mattered much.

"So what was that thing outside?" Buford asked.

"_That_ was a Dalek. If you get hit once by their laser, you'll die. Daleks are ruthless. All emotions are removed except hate and rage. They want to be the only life form in the universe. They are very dangerous."

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas said again, not quite ready to change the subject, "How did you learn Timelord science?"

"I've known it for as long as I can remember," Ferb replied, "I'm also a Timelord."

Everyone except the Doctor stared at Ferb in surprise.

"What?!" they said.

* * *

_**Yes, Ferb is a Timelord, if you haven't noticed all of the evidence yet. **_

_*** In the 2nd Dimension, Phineas says, "Is anyone else around here leading a bizzare double life? Put your hand down, Ferb." **_

_*** In Out to Launch, Phineas says, "Oh, it looks small on the outside, but Ferb really knows how to maximize space." **_

_*** In Summer Belongs to You, Phineas says, "Wherever we go, Ferb knows everybody!" **_

_*** In Summer Belongs to You, we find out that Ferb knows other languages. **_

_*** Ferb is Phineas's step-brother. Therefore, he was adopted into the family, so you wouldn't know if Ferb was really human or not. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! Just to let everyone know, I'm probably not very good at coming up with Doctor Who episodes. I don't know how this will turn out, and I have no plan for things happening later on at all. So just bear with me, please. **_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Phineas watched as the Doctor pressed buttons and pulled levers and hit certain parts on the Tardis's console. He asked what certain things were and the Doctor always responded with strange names.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry the Platypus hid from the Dalek in the backyard and, putting his secret agent hat on, jumped into the bushes where a tube to his secret lair was waiting. As he sped down, Agent P passed by Agent Pinky the Chihuahua and Agent Peter the Panda. The tube shot Agent P into the air in his roomy lair underground. He did a few flips and landed on the ground in a perfect attack stance. Major Monogram and Carl clapped in the flat-screen TV above Agent P's seat. The platypus took a bow and sat down.

"Nice job, Agent P!" Major Monogram said. "Now, for your next mission, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has recently ordered two tons of metal, a thousand robot microchips and thousands of wires. This is extremely suspicious behavior, and it's up to you to stop him. Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry jumped off his seat and ran to go after Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his platy-hovercraft.

With one last lever, the Doctor sent the Tardis into motion, with a grating, whooshing sound following it. When everything settled down. The Doctor went out the doors and told everyone, "Stay here."

"He's cool," Isabella said.

"Of course," Ferb replied, "He's a time and space traveler."

After a few minutes, the Doctor came back with what looked like a miniature golf club.

"What's that for?" Candace asked.

The Doctor pressed a button on the handle and it spread out like a reflective umbrella. "Protection," he answered. "This will deflect the Dalek's laser while we take out the Dalek's eyesight with something that Phineas and Ferb build."

"Huh? Us?" Phineas asked.

"Of course," the Doctor replied, "because you guys can build anything very quickly."

"I wouldn't say that," Phineas replied. "But we do like to build. What have you got in mind?"

_o/ DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPTORATED o/ _

Agent P burst through the door that led to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment. He ran toward the evil scientist and was caught midair by a tractor beam.

"Ah, you like it, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. "I just bought it cheap on the Internet and fixed it up. Now it works perfectly!"

Agent P did his chattering noise.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Perry the Platypus," he said, pressing a button that drew back red curtains, revealing a black flat-bottomed oval robot on wheels and with three extensions coming out. One with an eye-like attachment on the head, another with a suction cup attachment in front on the right, and the third with a hole at the end in the front on the left, "behold! The Dalec-inator! It stands for Destroying, Annihilating and Leveling Every Crown.

"You see, ever since you became my nemesis, I have failed and failed to take over the Tri-state area. Finally, I have found the reason why! I haven't been going big enough. Starting today, I will make my goal to conquer the world!"

He took out a remote control and pressed the middle button. Hundreds more Dalec-inators stepped out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed and said, "Now nobody can stop me! Let me show you a little demonstration, Perry the Platypus." He pressed the button on the top of the remote and all of the Dalec-inator's pointed their arms at stuffed blocks and shot a blue beam out of the left extension. The blocks were completely burnt.

Agent P chattered nervously.

* * *

_**Yes, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spells it with a "C". It still sounds the same though. By the way, the**_ "_o/_" _**on either side of the "Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated" are failed music notes. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! Special thanks to PACHYSAM for the ideas! **_**;) **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ferb and Isabella walked out with the mirror in front of them.

"Alert! Unidentified object!" the Dalek said, and shot out a laser at the mirror. It bounced off into the distance and Phineas jumped out with something that looked like a sonic screwdriver.

"Take that!" Phineas said as he pressed a button on it and a beam similar to the Dalek's came out and hit the Dalek in its eye, blinding it.

"Ahh! I can't see!" the Dalek screamed, moving around and hitting the house.

"Now!" Phineas said. Buford and Baljeet ran out with a war cry with a huge roll of duct tape and wrapped it around the Dalek shell, its wheels, and its weapons.

"I can't move!" the Dalek cried out.

"Duct tape is a miracle invention," Baljeet said.

"It's brilliant," the Doctor agreed.

"That Dalek seemed like it had a different style than the others," Ferb said, thinking out loud.

"Did it?" the Doctor asked.

"It had a red button in the place of one of the explosive circles."

"Really?"

"Look," Ferb said, pointing to a red circle on the shell in one of the few places that duct tape hadn't been placed.

"I wonder what would happen if we pressed it?" Phineas suggested.

"No! No!" the Dalek said, "Stop him!"

"Well," Candace said, "If it doesn't want us pressing it, maybe we should?"

"Let's do it!" Buford said, pressing the button without any thought of possible consequences. The Dalek promptly exploded, leaving black marks on them all.

"Well, we found out what that did," Baljeet said with an accusing look at Buford.

"What?" Buford asked innocently.

"The Daleks wouldn't build a self destruct system so easy to initiate," the Doctor said, "And they already have one anyway."

"Did someone else build it?" Ferb questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Phineas said.

"Actually, I'm sure there are plenty of ways to find out," Baljeet replied.

"Anyway," Phineas continued, "We could create our own Dalek machines with a space in them for us to go in and pretend to be one of them. But there wouldn't be an actual self destruct button, for safety's sake."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor replied.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "With the Dalec-inators, I can at least take over the Tri-state Area!"

"We are not called 'Dalec-inators'!" one of the machines that used to be called Dalec-inators said.

"Ooo, they've become self-aware! Now I won't have to control them and they can take over without me having to work!"

"You do not control us!" One of the non-Dalec-inators said, shooting out a beam and destroying the remote control in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hand.

"Ah!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, backing up.

"You have made fools of the Daleks! You will be exterminated!" the Dalek exclaimed.

"What?" Dr. D said, barely dodging a laser. "But I created you!"

"You are not our creator! You will be exterminated!"

"Ahhh!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, running off to hide.

* * *

_**Sorry, Dr. D, you're in trouble. Find a good place to hide and maybe they won't find you and exterminate you. **_


	5. Chapter 4-5

_**Konbanwa, Sapphire Nightshade here. Very short chapter so that I can say I'm sorry for not updating and that it's because school has started and I have Writer's Block. Sorry. From now on, chapter updates will be spontaneous, and I'll try making them longer. Also, I'm pretty sure that I've completely failed the Doctor's personality, but oh well. **_

* * *

Chapter 4.5:

"Wow, they really do build things fast, don't they?" The Doctor asked.

"You have no idea," Candace replied.

The gang quickly finished building the Dalek copies for everyone.

"It might be a tight fit for some people," Phineas said, thinking about the Doctor and Candace, "seeing as how Daleks only come in one size."

Everyone got into the mechanical Dalek copies and drove around town, the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to locate the real Daleks.

* * *

_**Sayounara for now!**_


	6. Chapter 1: edited

_**Konbanwa everyone. Sorry for the REALLY LATE update. I've had writers block for how long. Actually, someone else is currently helping me with this fanfic, so these next few chapters will be redo's of the previous ones. They don't vary too much from the original (except for taking out the theme song), but these are still better ;) **_

* * *

Chapter 1:

It started as any normal day. Well, as normal as you can get with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Phineas and Ferb were lying under the shady tree in their backyard, looking at the clouds through breaks in the branches. They already built a rollercoaster – twice – so they decided to do something different this time, as fun as rollercoasters are. Now if only they could find out what.

Phineas sighed, "Ferb, do you have any ideas? My mind is blank."

Ferb only shrugged in reply.

Phineas sighed again. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb looked at Phineas.

Phineas looked back at Ferb, then said, "Man, I forgot it already."

Ferb sighed.

Suddenly, Phineas heard an unfamiliar sound. But to Ferb, it was a sound that was all too familiar. A mechanical voice that was too far to make out what it was saying, but what reached them sounded something like "e . . . e . . . t . . . !"

However, it wasn't the words that mattered as much as the voice. Okay, the words mattered a lot, but it wasn't the only thing that could determine what the mechanical robot really was.

"Hey, what's that?" Phineas asked. "Let's go check it out!" He started running toward the sound, but Ferb's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ferb shook his head. "W-well, okay, if you say so."

Ferb took his hand off of Phineas and took out his phone.

"Hey, Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

Ferb held his index finger up, signaling for Phineas to wait. Isabella came in through the gate, followed by Buford and Baljeet, and asked, "Whatchya doin'?"

"Shh," Phineas responded, "I think Ferb is calling someone."

"Well, who's he calling?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Shh," Ferb said. Then he turned back to the phone.

The rest of the gang waited in silence. Then, the person Ferb was calling finally seemed to pick up.

"Yes, it's been a long time," Ferb said. "Almost too long." They waited for a few times. Ferb seemed to hesitate, then said, "I think it might be better if you come here . . . Yes, I know, but this is urgent. They are, after all, you're greatest enemy . . . Yes, they are . . . Thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Buford asked.

"Wait for it," Ferb replied.

A noise came from the inside of the house and Candace burst out the back door. "What are you two doing?!" Candace demanded.

"Well, right now we're waiting for Ferb's friend to come by," Phineas said.

"Hm," Candace said, looking at the gang. "Carry on," she added, taking out her phone. "Hey, Stacey! Yeah, I know right? I mean, what on earth was he doing?"

Suddenly, a scraping, whooshing sound filled the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "What is that?" Candace asked.

"I dunno," Phineas replied.

"Hm," Candace replied, "Stace, I'm gonna have to call you back."

An object slowly materialized under the tree and the noise stopped when it was fully there.

"Anybody else seeing the blue box?" Candace asked.

A chorus of "yes"'s and "uh-huh"'s was spread throughout the group of children.

"What's a Police Public Call Box?" asked Isabella.

"It's how people in London got a hold of the police in the early 1900's" said Ferb.

"Ooohhh," the group said in unison.

The door of the police box opened and a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a white shirt and brown tie underneath, along with white converse for shoes, stepped out.

"Hello, there. I'm the Doctor." He greeted.

"Doctor who?" Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace asked.

* * *

**_So, wasn't that at least a little better? Btw, after posting these next few chapters, I probably won't be posting for a while. Some of my other fanfictions have maximum priority. I think I'm working on too many at once . . . _**

**_Ja ne!_**


	7. Chapter 2: edited

_**Kon'nichiwa, Sapphire Nightshade here. Okay, I have to admit that I was being a bit lazy with not posting this redo chapter (I was still busy though) because I've had it edited for a while now so: sorry. But here it is!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Doctor who?" Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace asked.

"Oh, just the Doctor, and hello, Ferb! Long time no see, isn't it?" the Doctor said, kneeling down to Ferb's level, "Always good to see an old friend after a hard time."

Ferb decided not to question about what the hard time was. It might ruin the Doctor's good mood. "Yes, it is," he replied.

Before any questions could be asked, the sound of whirring wheels came very near and a strange metal machine, that bore a striking resemblance to a salt shaker, came in through the gate. When the thing saw them, in a booming monotone voice, it said, "Exterminate!"

"Ha ha, nice try boys," said Candace passively, turning to her brothers, "This is just another one of your inventions that looks and sounds scary, but probably just makes dust bunnies go away."

"Uh, Candace," said Phineas nervously, "We didn't build this."

"Wait, what?"

"We didn't build this, we don't know what it is."

"Then what is it?" asked Isabella.

"Nothing Good!" Ferb responded.

As the metal salt shaker approached, the group of children (and Candace and the Doctor) backed up onto exterior of the police box.

"Why?" the Doctor mumbled under his breath, "Why do they always live when everything else dies?"

"Oh no," cried Isabella, "We're trapped!"

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Baljeet.

Buford got into a stance similar to that of a raging bull, "I'm gonna charge it!"

"Buford, don't!" the group chorused as the Doctor grabbed him by his shoulders to keep him from charging the metal creature.

"Believe me, you don't want to mess with these things and we are not trapped in the slightest! Quick! Everyone get inside!" the Doctor commanded, opening the police box's door.

"We're not all going to fit!" Candace yelled as a blue beam of light shot past her, ricocheting off in mid air - as if there was some sort of protection field that surrounded the blue box, hitting the fence and leaving charred remains of, what used to be, a fence post; Effectively scaring everyone enough to run into the police box- except for Candace.

"Yes, we are!" the Doctor insisted as he grabbed Candace's wrist, dragging her along, "Now come on!"

Once everyone was inside, the Doctor closed the door.

"Awesome!" Phineas said in awe when he got inside the police box.

"Whoa," Buford said.

"Cool!" Isabella exclaimed.

"What?" Candace asked.

"How is that even possible?" Baljeet questioned in near panic as he spun around in a circle, taking in his surroundings.

"Timelord science," the Doctor replied. "It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside."

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas said, "Doesn't this remind you of that time when we went to see our star? Wasn't it the same with mission control?"

"Well, of course it was," the Doctor replied. "It's the same thing: Timelord science."

"What exactly is 'Timelord science'?" Candace asked.

"It's the science of the Timelords," the Doctor said as if it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"Okay, then, what are Timelords?" Candace rephrased her question.

"Timelords," Ferb replied, "are aliens that look human but have two hearts and come from the planet Gallifrey. The have time and space machines called Tardis's, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Oi, why are you freely telling someone about me without my permission?" the Doctor asked.

"I never said anything about you being a Timelord," Ferb shot back.

"So you're an alien?" Isabella asked.

"Cool!" Phineas replied.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," the Doctor replied, annoyed at himself for giving himself away, not that it mattered much.

"So what was that thing outside?" Buford asked.

"That was a Dalek. If you get hit once by their laser, you'll die. Daleks are ruthless. All emotions are removed except hate and rage. They want to be the only life form in the universe. They are very dangerous."

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas said again, not quite ready to change the subject, "How did you learn Timelord science?"

"I've known it for as long as I can remember," Ferb replied, "I'm also a Time Lord."

Everyone except the Doctor stared at Ferb in surprise.

"What?!" they said.

* * *

_**Sorry for any out-of-character-ness. Oh yeah, and I don't own either shows. Ja ne!**_


End file.
